All of Me
by TwilightUchiha24
Summary: Because the best gifts that have ever been given have come from the heart...


**All of Me**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters...all characters belong to Natsuki Takaya...**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Damn Rat...

He's such a freakin suck up! He rubs every good thing he does in my face and it pisses me off!

I mean just look at him! Over there with Tohru while smirking triumphantly over here at me! Asshole! So what if I didn't get Tohru a Christmas present and he did? That doesn't mean he has to rub it in my face! Besides, when I asked her what she wanted she just shook her head and said she already had everything she could ever want. So, I obeyed her wishes and didn't get her anything...

So then why do I feel so bad?

I glance up at the pair before me again and see Tohru giggle as she smiles up at Yuki, giving him one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen. Lucky jerk. I should have gotten her something! I mean even that pervert Shigure got her a gift! I'm gonna kick his ass later for getting her another damn maid outfit, but still, it's the whole point of the matter that everyone in this house got her a present except for me.

I am such an idiot.

I cross my arms and turn my head to the side in a huff. Sitting here and looking at her laughing with that rat probably is not the best idea on my part, but atleast I can hear her laugh. I love when she laughs. It gives me this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I can't explain, and I crave it. So, as long as I don't look at them, I can pretend she's laughing for me.

"Kyo!"

I turn my head at the call of my name. Shigure sits with a smile playing at his lips as he quirks an eyebrow at me. "Kyo, didn't you get our little flower anything for Christmas?" he asks.

Damn him! Damn him and his sadistic ways! I see Torhu's eyes settle on me and that's about all I can take. In one swift motion I'm on my feet and stomping up the stairs, muttering obscenities under my breath. I can feel her eyes watching me, but I don't dare turn around. If I do, I know I won't be able to walk away.

So, away I go. Away from the pervert. Away from the rat. And away from Tohru. And on Christmas too. I should want to spend every waking moment of this holiday with her, but I can't. I am the cat. The useless, pathetic, ugly cat. Nobody could ever truly want me. I've lived my whole life knowing that. It should be no different with Tohru around.

I make my way to my room and open the window quietly. My ladder awaits me and I waste no time in climbing onto it and making my way to the roof. The one place where I can just think and be myself. After walking over to my favorite spot, I plop down and immediately look up at the sky. It's so big and blue, like Tohru's eyes. Both are a mystery to me. And just looking at them makes me feel content, and for a moment I can always forget about my troubles and just smile.

Below me I can here Tohru's giggles, Shigure's horrible attempt at singing Christmas carols, and Yuki attempting to get the annoying dog to shut up. Okay, so maybe Yuki isn't completely useless.

They all sound so happy. Perfect. Like they belong together. Without me. I don't belong here anyway. I never did. I close my fiery amber eyes in anger and try to block out the sounds of their happiness from within the house. I don't need them. I've spent Christmas alone before, and I'll do it again.

I can feel myself becoming drowsier and drowsier by the minute and within moments all is black. It isn't until the loud calling of an owl snaps me out of my dreamland that I realize the daylight has slipped away and I'm left staring up at a starry sky. It's nightime already? How long had I been asleep? Jeez...

I sit up and notice that no noise is heard from within the house. Good. That means everyones asleep. I can get myself a quick snack and then go to my room. But, as I begin to sit up, I notice something lying beside me. A plate to be exact.

"Riceballs?" I question, picking one up and examing it. I smile to myself as I realize what this means. "Tohru," I sigh, knowing she must have climbed up here while I was asleep. This is one of the many reasons why she means so much to me. She's always thinking of everyone around her and never herself. Even though sometimes it can get annoying, I love this about her. I just wish I had enough courage to tell her how I feel.

After chucking down the three little morsels I approach my ladder and climb back down and through my window. Quietly, I open my door and look down the hallway. Yup, pitch black. Nobodys awake to bother me.

I approach the stairs without a sound, but the door leading to Tohru's room catches my attention. I never got her a Christmas present. Everyone else did, but not me. The feeling of guilt plunges into my stomach and I can't help but to turn her door's handle and peek inside.

There she is. Tohru. My Tohru. Sleeping soundly and with a smile on her face. I swear there isn't a day that goes by that she doesn't smile. That's one of the many things I love about her. Without thinking, I begin approaching her bed. She looks so peaceful, so serene. I loosely grab a strand of her chocolate brown hair and let my fingers glide through it aimlessly. It's so soft.

"What am I doing?" I mutter under my breath, but it's like I'm in a trance. Moving isn't an option right now.

Then, she stirs. I should have ran. I should have gotten shaken up and started stuttering out excuses, but I couldn't. I was to hypnotized by her to do anything. Her eyes slowly slide open and she blinks to get adjusted to the dark. Then, she looks up at me, a questioning look spreading across her features as she notices my fingers gently running through her hair.

"Kyo?" She asks, immediately sitting up in her bed.

I smile. Yes, it's me. But, I can't bring myself to say a word. I feel like a love-struck puppy, or in my case, kitten. She continues to stare at me and I continue to say nothing, but when she tilts her head in that cute manner of hers in confusion, it hits me. I know what I can do. I know what I've been needing to do.

"Kyo, are you okay?"

I love her.

I love her so much.

"Kyo? What's wrong?"

I can sense her worry and I gently cup her face with my calloused hand. Her eyes go wide as she stares at me. I know she's confused, but this is it. This is my gift to her.

"All of me," I whisper.

She tilts her head in question, looking at me with those big, innocent eyes of hers.

"I want to give you all of me," I smile. That's right. My heart. My body. My soul. It's hers. It's all hers. I know she must think I'm crazy, or half asleep anyway.

"Kyo," she whispers, her eyes growing larger than I have ever seen before.

"I belong to you, Tohru."

Slowly, her eyes go back to their normal size and she smiles, leaning into my touch. This is all I could ever want and I pray it's the same for her.

"Merry Christmas, Tohru."

"Merry Christmas, Kyo."

And with that, she wraps her arms around me tightly and I soak up the warmth for as long as I can.

A poof is heard and once again, I am a cat. But, for once I'm okay with that because I know she accepts me no matter what. She wraps her arms around my orange fur and pulls my body close to hers under the covers. The warmth her body gives me brings me to a whole new level of happy and I close my eyes in pure joy.

I can feel her breath tickle my fuzzy ears and I smile. Merry Christmas Tohru.

...

...I don't even want to think about how awkward this will be when I transform back...

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all! I hope you all are having a wonderful holiday! I know I am! I hope this story met your expectations and wasn't boring. I even added that last sentence to try to make you all laugh. I tried really hard, but it's difficult focusing when you're so hyped up about Christmas! I know it may be a little OOC, but deal with it! And, sorry if it's cheesy. Once again, deal with it! I loved it though! But seriously, I hope you all enjoyed this story yourselves and I would love to get some amazing reviews! That would be the best Christmas gift from all of you! Till next time ;D**


End file.
